


Soonyoung's Great Day

by ninefive17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Complete, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninefive17/pseuds/ninefive17
Summary: Soonyoung was having a great day he planned to treat himself but something unexpected happened and a stranger aka Jihoon was there to make fun of him.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Soonyoung's Great Day

Soonyoung had just been promoted, he was now the lead dancer of his very professional dance team. He was excited, happy, nervous, but most importantly he was hungry. Normally he wouldn't buy himself a box of pizza especially with competition season right around the corner but this was an exception. He is now the lead dancer!

This moment of happiness and glee didn't last long though, after walking out with a box of pizza in his hands and a giant stupid smile on his face Soonyoung tripped and dropped his pizza. His first reaction was to cry. He cried not caring about the people that were looking at him with pity. 

Jihoon on the other hand was minding his own business, as one does, but could help to turn and look to see were the loud sobbing noises were coming from. He noticed a pizza on the floor and a hamster looking dude next to it crying unnecessarily loud. 

Normally Jihoon wouldn't approach anyone he didn't know but he felt bad for the guy so he walked up to him and asked him if he was okay. Rather than answering back like a normal person Soonyoung just began to sob even louder. Jihoon crouched down and took a good look at the the other before he spoke again.

"I'm Jihoon"

"I-I'm Soon-Soon-young" He said in between sobs

"Could you please tell me why your crying so loudly?" Jihoon said in an irritated manner.

Rather than answer Soonyoung just pointed at the pizza on the floor and continued to sob like a 5 year old.

Jihoon had connected the dots earlier but now he just can't help but laugh.

"That sucks" he said still trying to hold back his laughter, "How about this? If I buy you a pizza will you stop crying"

For the first time since their encounter Soonyoung had completely stopped crying 

"R-Really?"

Jihoon began to laugh again "No are you kidding me? You're a grown adult and you're crying over pizza that fell? Which you can go and buy again scince your right infront of the place? Pathetic."

Jihoon didn't expect the other to say or do anything after that but oh boy was he wrong. Soonyoung immedietly started crying again even louder than before, this time it there were people staring at Jihoon as if they knew that he was the one that made him cry like that.

Impusivly Jihoon grabbed Soonyoungs hand and started walking to the Pizza place which just Soonyoung up. 

"You better stay quite. I'm buying you a damn pizza so you stop being a public nuisance"

Soonyoung started whipping away his tears and Thanked Jihoon.

Honestly Soonyoung had no idea why he reacted the way he did but in the end hes glad he did if it weren't for him over reacting he wouldn't have met this really cute stranger and essentially gotten a date with him. It was a great day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my Twitter but I decided to post it here with more detail? anyway this was inspired by a pizza i found on the floor during lunch my senior year of high school and i was telling my friend that whoever had that pizza mustve been so happy to have gotten it but then it ended up on the floor. Anyway i hoped you enjoyed reading this mess


End file.
